<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>free by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402323">free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling'>drabbling (Schadenfreudah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B/R drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're free as birds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B/R drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving Domino behind feels like <em>bliss.</em></p><p>Bakura tears off onto the road immediately, probably maxing the speed limit, but he doesn’t give a shit. He's dreamt of getting out for goddamn years; now they're finally doing it, it's too addictive to worry about the small things.</p><p>"Bye, motherfuckers!” he hollers, hand giving the finger out the window, hair whipping on his face and neck in the fast wind</p><p>From beside him, Ryou rolls his eyes, but he's caught up in the atmosphere, too, and sticks his tongue out, feeling a bit embarrassed but elated all the same.</p><p>They go at this pace—ricketing down the road, crazy, as fast as Bakura can manage—until they’re on the highway, and finally Bakura pulls into a Dairy Queen drive thru. He orders two milkshakes—one chocolate for him and one strawberry for Ryou. Just like they've always had, since they were kids</p><p>When they come out, he leads Ryou to the hood of the car, and they sit side by side watching the sun drown in the sky.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted?" Ryou asks, quietly, staring at the constellations of stars descending on the sky as their ice cream melts all over their fingers.</p><p>Bakura grins. "It's everything," he replies, looking at Ryou instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>